The Animals (2017 film)
The Animals is a 2017 American computer-animated comedy film produced by the Walt Disney Animation Studios. Directed by Brad Bird, it features the voices of Bradley Cooper, Keegan Michael Kay, Steve Carell, Winona Ryder, Danny DeVito, Jay Baruchel, and Gary Oldman, with additional voices provided by Nathan Fillion, Alan Tudyk, Michael Cera, Taika Waititi, Jeffrey Wright, Ashly Burch, Patrick Warburton, and Maurice LaMarche. Plot Cast *Bradley Cooper as Alex, a convinced lion, who used to be the "king" of the Central Park Zoo on New York City, but gets crazed once he is left stranded on Madagascar. He is Marty's best friend. *Keegan Michael Kay as Marty, an adventurous zebra, who wishes to live in the wild and be free from the zoo. His shenanigans eventually leads him and his friends to Madagascar. He is Alex's best friend. *Steve Carell as Weebie, a German-accented heroic and energetic dachshund who has a secret crush on Bridgette. He is the pet of Mrs. Nana and Mr. Bob. *Winona Ryder as Bridgette, a strong, confident reticulated giraffe. She is insecure about her love life, however, unaware of Benny's love towards her. *Danny DeVito as Nigel, an eccentric and short-tempered Italian-American koala. He hates nature and the wild, but ends becoming a god figure to Madagascar's fossas. *Jay Baruchel as Larry, a dim-witted green Anaconda. Larry is the most underlooked member of the group, and they often ignore him. *Gary Oldman as Kazar, a viallnous fossa who is the leader of the fossa group in Madagascar that torments the lemurs and worship Nigel as a god. *Taika Waititi as King Julien XII, a ring-tailed lemur and the king of Madagascar's lemurs. He enjoys partying, but is ennefective in securing his people from the fossas. *Jeffrey Wright as Maurice, a mild-mannered and calm-spoken aye-aye, and the royal advisor of King Julien. *Ashly Burch as Mort, a cuddly Goodman's mouse lemur who always accompany King Julien and Maurice. *Nathan Fillion as Skipper, the leader of the penguins. Resourceful, intelligent, and commanding, he plans on reaching Antarctica with his men to live free. *Alan Tudyk as Kowalski, a British penguin and Skipper's second in command who is the operator and tactician of the team. *Michael Cera as Private, one of the penguins and the newest member of the team. He is eager to prove himself worthy, but he is looked down and bullied by his fellow penguins. *Frank Welker as Rico, a smart penguin who can only speak in growls. He is able to take any equipment and weapon from inside his mouth. *Patrick Warburton as Blarg, the lead henchman fossa of Kazar who is actually a kindly soul and hates violence. *Maurice LaMarche as Mason, a chimpanzee and the best friend of Phil, another chimpanzee who is mute. The two of them escape alongside the main animals and the penguins. *Brad Bird as Mrs. Nana, a crazed and aggressive old woman who lives in New York City and is married to Mr. Bob, a man of no words. She is the owner of Weebie. *Colin Hay as Fergus, a pink flamingo who lives in the Central Park Zoo and the archenemy of Nigel. *Chick Vennera as Carmine, one of the sewer alligator brothers who guide the animals through New York's sewers. *John Mariano as Stan, one of the sewer alligator brothers who guide the animals through New York's sewers. Sequels * The Animals 2 * The Animals: Marty's Day Off * The Animals 3: Road to Madness * The Animals 4: Whacking Europe * Penguins: An The Animals Movie Category:The Animals (Film series)